


The One Thing You Can't Replace

by FatherIimaginedyoutaller



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Crack, Humor, John Mulaney References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatherIimaginedyoutaller/pseuds/FatherIimaginedyoutaller
Summary: Jason and Gar stopped for dessert after a mission.





	The One Thing You Can't Replace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tommyshepherdd (atimeforflores)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atimeforflores/gifts).

"Here you go sweeties"

The waitress left a giant ice cream in front of Gar and Jason. Both teens mouth dropped as they say the mountain of chocolate, vanilla and strawberry in front of them, topped with a cherry and covered in chocolate sauce.

"Good thing Bruce is paying" Jay said as he picked up a tiny plastic spoon and began to scarf down the treat.

Gar looked at Jason, while trying not to think of how Dick would react to the that they went *for ice cream*, after a recon mission or how Jay looked particularly cute while eating ice cream.

Gar starting eating without many thought, he gave up after seeing they weren't even half over with it, although Jason was too stubborn to give up,he lazily looked outside of the diner, paying attention for the first time at the neon sign outside, displaying the name of the place.

Gar immediately dropped his spoon and opened his mouth, a little cream dribble fell down his lip.

Jason looked up from the ice, touching his stomach in unadmitted defeat and he frowned at Gar.

"What are you looking at?"

Gar's neck snapped at his direction, he tried to talk but not noise came out so he just pointed outside.

Jason followed his direction, his eyes widened as he read the sign:

*Salt and Pepper Dinner*

"Holy Shit" Jason put his hand on his head, leaned his back on the booth and looked at Gar whom was grinning at him.

"Dude!"

"Oh my fucking God!"

"WE'RE IN *THE PLACE*"

"Although I doubt they have a- HOLY SHIT"

This time Jason pointed, Gar's grin grew as he saw the jukebox behind him.

"Fuck I don't have any quarters"

" I have a bag full of them in my handbag, in case we see an arcade"

"Gar I think I'm in love with you"

Jay and Gar were kicked out before half of the first "What's New Pussycat?". Apparently this was a common occurrence.


End file.
